User talk:Stoudemire18
Poster The image you uploaded of the poster is a low quality cell phone picture. That's why it keeps getting deleted. Please, don't put it in the page again. 20:17, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Ages Ages need to be cited. Please stop posting speculative claims. 13:43, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Images Please, read the for image names. You have violated them multiple times already. 02:33, April 19, 2017 (UTC)/23:33, April 18, 2017 (Brasília) Edit warring This is a warning for edit warring on Brave Heart (Tri version). Your edit was unwelcome and has been reverted. Further vandalism may lead into a ban from editing. :When admin undoes an edit, you don't immediately redo it. Instead, discuss the issue in a talk page. :Our priority is for articles to be complete, not to look nice. Looking nice comes second. If we had to choose between an article that is ugly but complete, and an article that is beautiful but incomplete or incoherent, we would choose the first one. Ideally, we would have an article that is both complete and good-looking, but completeness always comes first. 22:54, April 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, I understand. I don't commit another of this silly mistaken again. My apologize Stoudemire18 (talk) 02:03, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Unknown Uploader By the way, I just noticed you're misusing the "unknown uploader" license. "Unknown uploader" is not for any image that doesn't fit the other license options, it's for book or card scans that we couldn't find the uploader. :For the images you've been uploading so far, you should leave "None selected", and type a text in the text box. That text is the licensing. 12:55, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Odaiba Middle School Where in Reunion does it mention Odaiba Middle School? What's the actual quote? 12:57, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :Since that school is the only color of uniform wear in green. If that ever make sense. If not, I don't know what is. You can just remove it. Stoudemire18 (talk) 14:00, June 13, 2017 (UTC) ::It looks like we're having a bit of an ESL situation. If I'm understanding you correctly, you're stating that their attendance at Odaiba is implied by their uniforms being green? 18:16, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :::The official site confirms that school. But anyone can deduce that from the uniforms, which we see all the time in 02, and that's what Stoudemire18 said. :::We also see Miyako trying that uniform in Revenge of Diaboromon, so I guess the writer's intent is that "characters who know each other attend the same school". 22:05, June 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::Are there really no other green uniforms in all of Japan? 00:15, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::Every time I see a picture of a Japanese uniform, it's black or an yellow sweater. But what really matters here is that it's a green uniform in an Adventure universe series which has an already established green uniform. It seems really counter-intuitive to see a green uniform and assume it's a different school, specially for characters related to students of that same green uniform. It's like looking at the Savers epilogue where Ikuto and Chika are wearing the same uniform Masaru wore, and not assume they are attending the same school Masaru did. 02:01, June 14, 2017 (UTC)/23:01, June 13, 2017 (Brasília) ::::::Thanks for helping to make him understand, what I wanted to write for him. But just couldn't to know how to respond. Anyway, have a great day to you. Stoudemire18 (talk) 10:36, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::See, that doesn't make sense. If multiple Japanese schools in real Japan share uniforms, why would the green uniform in Digimon indicate that that isn't the "generic school uniform" for that universe? Do we see any other students from other schools in other uniforms? :::::Regardless, if the official site confirms that school, that's fine. 13:48, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Notice Please check to make sure a file doesn't already exist on the site before uploading it. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:57, June 24, 2017 (UTC)